This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to the configuration of tracking devices into a distress mode.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
As tracking devices are often attached to important objects, a user will often be in immediate possession of a tracking device by virtue of the likelihood that the user will be in possession of the object to which the tracking device is attached. Accordingly, as users will often be in possession of tracking devices, there is a need to enable tracking devices to be configured into a distress mode to aid the user in the event that users find themselves in distress or in a dangerous situation.